


【祁张】小儿撑小艇

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】小儿撑小艇

那天张岱被叫出去见客时还带着些许睡梦里的迷糊，尚未全清醒过来，夏日湿热的风起不到半点提神作用，只让他晕晕乎乎的，直到歪歪扭扭地行了礼，一抬眼，看见对面粉雕玉砌似的小孩儿，一惊一愣，这才算是回了魂。   
祁家的小公子……   
待大人们聊得兴起了，他凑过去：“哎，去划船么？”   
其实问了也是白问的，不过算是礼数做足的客气，就像心不在焉的见面。祁彪佳犹犹豫豫一个点头的动作都没能做完，便已经被拉着手牵出去，没走几步，也自然忘记了那点微不足道的犹豫——那是望不到边的一片荷塘，或许平日里看来也并不觉得如何辽阔，然而此时，荷叶铺满，又零零星星露出红粉颜色，岸边一条小木船，远看时瞧不见的，几乎被层层叠叠的绿埋了起来。   
张岱跳下去，水声哗啦啦地响了一阵，船身还未稳住，他已冲着他招手了：“下来。” 

不久以后祁彪佳便为自己毫无抵抗的乖巧付出了代价，他坐在船头，两手都扣紧了船舷，如临大敌般看着划船的那一位，尽管看上去轻车熟路，然而激起的水花四处乱跳。打湿了衣裾的祁小公子默默看了好一会儿，终于认定了对方纯属故意，四顾都是密密匝匝的荷叶，早已看不见来路，他没来由地委屈起来，咬咬唇，开口：“我……我要回去！”   
这倒是全然出乎张岱意料的，他一怔：“怎么了？”说着就探过去看，带得小船又是一阵猛晃，瞧着粉团子般的小脸霎时一白的模样，这才反应过来，挠挠头：“呃……那我、我轻点行不行？”   
祁彪佳瞪着他。   
“我保证一会儿划稳点！我技术可好了！”   
依然是沉默。   
贪凉得不甘心就此打道回府的张岱一狠心，抛出杀手锏：“那我带你去采白莲花，可好看了，你在别处都不一定看得见，前面没多远就到了，要是不好看，你说回去，我们马上就回去——这样好不好？” 

到底是经不起撩拨，祁彪佳点了头，不过这回却没叫他后悔。小船平平稳稳地划过去，他有了闲心思看四周的景，好看倒是真的。   
莲花也是好看的，白莹莹一朵，他得两只手捧着。而从张岱的角度看过去，白玉似的脸半边都埋在花里，人也一样好看得紧。   
眼瞧着小孩儿气消得快，他试探：“你还生气吗？”   
祁彪佳捧着花，认认真真想了一会儿：“我不生你气，书上说，君子不气。”   
被这突如其来的引经据典噎了似的，张岱顿了顿，才说：“那……我们一会儿回去，就说花是你想要，我才摘的呗？我二叔可宝贝这花了……你瞧！我为了你，摘了这么大一朵！”   
这回轮到祁彪佳被自己那句“君子不气”呛到，再想气他怎么乱找人代为受过也不好开口，只好侧过身去，不说话。   
“哎，你别不理我……那我，当你默认了，啊？”张岱小声嘟哝，“我真是为你摘的。” 

回去的时候长辈们也绕到湖边来了，这“偷采白莲回”的景象太惹眼，自然少不得一句：“谁摘的？”   
祁彪佳毫不犹豫，手一指，斩钉截铁：“他。” 

1.《祁忠敏公年谱》：“万历三十五年丁未，先生六岁，在梅墅。”这年祁先生“旬日能颂古帝王名”，张宗子十一岁，差不多是能带小孩出去玩的年纪了吧x   
2.《年谱》记祁先生七岁答邻居“飞龙在天”，当时尚未读周易，可见是听来的，于是我情不自禁写个谐音梗玩。


End file.
